Optoelectronic modules, such as optoelectronic transceiver or transponder modules, are increasingly used in electronic and optoelectronic communication. Optoelectronic modules typically communicate with a printed circuit board of a host device by transmitting electrical signals to the printed circuit board and receiving electrical signals from the printed circuit board. These electrical signals can then be transmitted by the optoelectronic module outside the host device as optical and/or electrical signals.
One common difficulty associated with the operation of optoelectronic modules is the generation of electromagnetic radiation. The generation of electromagnetic radiation by an optoelectronic module is a matter of significant concern because such electromagnetic radiation can cause electromagnetic interference (EMI) with other systems and devices in the vicinity, which can seriously impair, if not prevent, the proper operation of those other systems and devices. Thus, the control of EMI effects is an important consideration in the design and use of optoelectronic modules.
Another common difficulty associated with some optoelectronic modules concerns the assembly of the modules. For example, an optoelectronic module generally includes various components that must be secured within the module. Due to limitations in size and space, it can be difficult to secure components accurately and reliably within an optoelectronic module.